User blog:JohnnyOTGS/JohnnyTalk Games~Problem with Spider-Man
Hello everybody and welcome to another edition of JohnnyTalk Games. Unfortunately, this edition is going to be negative. Explaining my confusion about a popular game. In 2018, Insomniac has released the popular Spider-Man ''game. There was a lot of hype even before the game released on September 7. Though, I was initially considering playing this game. What changed my mind is when I saw gameplay footage on Youtube and thought that this game was just the same as ''Batman: Arkham Asylum. Woah, wait a minute Ryu. Before you go ahead and beat the ever-loving schniddles outta Spidey. Let me rant about why this is the same as Arkham Asylum. Before I begin with this rant, I just want everybody to know that this is not about being "Pro-DC and Anti-Marvel" this is just about how this game is similar to Arkham Asylum. Combat System Spider-Man for the PS4 has a combat system which is...... the same as in Arkham Asylum. Spidey can take on multiple enemies (juts like Batman can) and if you're good enough, you can pull off some powerful attacks and even moves that'll instantly take an enemy out of the fight. The only real difference is that you use Spider-Man's powers and gadgets such as his web-shooters as he has different kinds of web-shooters which can stun enemies (very much how Batman has different gadgets to take down enemies like his Batarangs, the Batclaw, and Stun Grenades). Spidey The Predator Like in Arkham Asylum, Spider-Man has to face armed enemies which can prove troublesome if not approached correctly. Like Batman, Spidey can hang from beams, scaffoldings and other perch places and use his webs to capture the enemy, or dive bomb them and knock them out, then head back to a perch point. Spidey Suits Like in all of the Arkham series. Spider-Man has a system of suits he can use. Unlike in the Arkham series, however, some of the Spider-Man suits have their unique capabilities. This also includes the "Iron Spider" suit from "The Avengers: Infinity War" and even a "Lego Spider-Man" suit where he uses Legos to build buildings. Yuri Watanabe She is Spider-Man's informant and the Chief of Police. This makes her the game's answer to Commissioner James Gordon from the Batman Arkham Asylum Series. During the game, she informs Spidey about what is going on and provide information for him during one of his missions (making her role more interactive than Gordon's). Supposedly a master of Hand-to-hand combat (like Commissioner Gordon) she can hold her own in some situations and even against some of the supervillains as well. Now, I did a deep study in Ms. Watanabe. Supposedly she is from Astoria, and no *NOT* Astoria, Oregon. Astoria is in the New York burrow of the Queens (where Spider-Man was born too). This doesn't make sense to me as Yuri wouldn't have such a blatant Japanese name. I mean, why "Yuri" ''instead of.......say......."Judy". Plus, when she talks, she doesn't have a Japanese accent (she voiced by Tara Platt who happens to be the wife of Yuri Lowenthal who voices Spidey in this game). I also studied that Astoria, Queens has a 16.2% Asian population (and so out of a possible 154,000 people in the area, 25,000 are Asian, but it's unclear if they're Chinese, Korean or Japanese. What I also found out that the Yuri Watanabe in the game is a far cry from who she is in the comics. In the comics, she's known as ''"Wraith" '' and possibly a villain. Peter Parker and Friends Probably the only difference from the Batman Arkham Asylum series. Spider-Man also has to deal with things like Peter Parker. In the game, Peter is an assistant for Dr. Otto Octavius (AKA Doctor Octopus) but he is also friends with Miles Morales and (of course) he has an "on-again, off-again" relationship with Mary Jane Watson. Though, the Batman Arkham Asylum series did have to play as different characters, but only as the games progressed. But Spider-Man has you play as either MJ or Miles to help out Peter and others. Extra Stories Like in Batman Arkham Asylum, some backstories come out as DLC. It began in Arkham City with ''"Harley Quinn's Revenge" and then Arkham Origins with "Cold-Cold Heart" and a series of other backstories in Arkham Knight. The Spider-Man backstories have the same content. But each one he faces a different villain. Now, you might ask me. "Hey, Johnny. This doesn't sound like a rant." Well, just remember that my problem with the game is that it's basically the same as Batman Arkham Asylum, but nevertheless, it sold millions of copies and was voted Game of the Year of 2018. I don't know why it got the reception it did. I would say the same with Super Mario Galaxy as it's just another Super Mario 64 just in space. At least with Super Mario Sunshine ''and ''Super Mario Odyssey had quite a bit of good spice added to them, but not with SMG. So, that's my rant. Ryu, you may do your job. That'll do it for my edition of ''JohnnyTalk Games. ''Don't forget to check out my Movies World wikis as well. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out. Category:Blog posts